An Episode Of Embarrassment
by LaviYaoi.WorksEveryTime
Summary: In which Toshiro has a bad hair day. Rated M (even though it's a T, in my opinion) because the admin insisted. -.-


Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in front of the spotless mirror in his bathroom and wondered why he even bothered.

Dragging his greasy fingers through his white hair yet again in frustration, he watched helplessly as his snowy locks slumped ungracefully. He growled at his reflection and grabbed the bottle of gel, squirting a not-so-small amount onto his palm.

Rubbing his hands together, Toshiro glowered at himself. He carefully teased his white hair into his usual spikes, eyes narrowing in concentration.

He slumped as his hair fell back down in slow motion. At the same time, a knock sounded on the door.

"Toshiro? Are you in there?" Matsumoto's voice slipped through the cracks. Toshiro turned around, straightening. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" He said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the head captain told me to tell you that there's a meeting this morning."

Hitsugaya cursed, whipping back around to the mirror. "At what time?" he asked, desperately trying to get his hair to behave. "Uhm. It's at nine, I think." Matsumoto said slowly, as if trying to remember.

Toshiro sighed. "And what time is it now, Matsumoto?"

"Eight fifty..." She paused. "It's eight fifty eight!"

"Fuck!" he growled loudly. He started looking around frantically, spotting a black beanie on the floor beside his bed. He lunged, yanking it over his head just as Matsumoto cracked the door.

"Are you- oh. Um. Nice look!" She gave him a thumbs up. Toshiro rolled his eyes and brushed by her, speeding to the front door with Matsumoto hot on his heels. He opened it and stepped out, letting Rangiku pass before shutting it.

As Hitsugaya flash-stepped away, he carefully put a hand on his beanie to keep it from sliding off. Wouldn't that be rich, having to go to an important meeting looking like a disgruntled koala.

He and Matsumoto arrived in front of the doors. He strode purposefully in, letting Rangiku trail behind. Everybody had already arrived, and they stared at him, some in amusement and some in slight confusion.

"Havin' hair issues, eh 'Shiro?" Gin murmured as Toshiro passed him.

"No!" He hissed. "It's just... I'm just trying something new!"

Ichimaru chuckled, his ever-present grin widening. "Is tha' so?" His hand snaked out, pinching the end of the beanie. "Then wha' would 'appen if I did... This!" Before Hitsugaya could react, Gin had snatched the fuzzy hat off of his head, holding it high above his head and out of Toshiro's reach.

Later, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya would vehemently deny squeaking like a little girl and jumping for the hat whilst attempting to hide his crazy hair from the rest of the captains and lieutenants.

"Give it back, give it back!" Toshiro yelled. Gin just chuckled and waved it out if his reach. Growling, Hitsugaya lunged for it, high into the air... And into Gin's slender body, knocking him down.

He had managed to snatch the beanie while he was in the air, and he yanked it over his ears before realizing just where he had landed.

He pushed himself up in confusion, staring uncomprehendingly at Gin's face before unconsciously letting his eyes trail down to his chest and lower, to the slender hips that... He happened to be straddling.

Toshiro felt blood rush up to his face and he squeaked again, trying to scamper -gracefully, as always- off of Ichimaru.

Once he was completely free, he casually took his place, as if nothing had happened. As if his face wasn't bright red... As if he wasn't feeling a little horny after that episode of embarrassment.

Gin dusted himself off and stood in place. The two males ignored the confused, amused, and grinning faces all throughout the meeting. After they were dismissed, Ichimaru sidled up to Toshiro, brushing his fingertips against his hand.

Hitsugaya jerked his hand away, scowling. "What do you want, Ichimaru?" Gin widened his grin and whispered in Toshiro's ear.

"I was jus' wonderin'..." He paused almost dramatically. "Would you mind seein' meh in mah quarters later?"

Toshiro looked up quickly, the scowl sliding off his face. He stared at Gin until his smile lowered a notch in intensity, then he shrugged.

"Fine. Maybe later. What do you need?"

Gin cracked his eyes for a millisecond before starting to walk away. "I 'ave mah reasons. Ya'll know if ya come."

Toshiro watched him -definitely not his ass, the back of his head- stride away in slight confusion. Then he shrugged again, starting to leave.

Whatever it was, he would find out later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just going to leave the rest to your imagination ;)  
Flames are okay but try to keep them low, I'm breakable~


End file.
